


Hickeys

by thatfruitcake (yusukesjeans)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusukesjeans/pseuds/thatfruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Necking like teenagers, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> This is an embarrassment and I want it off my hard drive, so you can have it.

“A-hh” Kotetsu inhaled sharply as Barnaby deepened their kiss, running his teeth along Kotetsu’s bottom lip for good measure. When he broke the kiss he saw Kotetsu’s eyebrows furrow, but the look of concern was quickly replaced with a gasp as Barnaby brought his lips to his partner’s neck. He twisted a hand into Kotetsu’s thick dark hair and yanked just a little, liking the way Kotetsu’s eyes flickered shut in response, then continued to kiss his way down, stopping here and there to run his teeth along the soft skin of Kotetsu’s neck. Mmm, yes.  
 “Bunnnnyyy” Kotetsu murmured and Barnaby smirked against his neck, increasing the pressure and suction, adding just a bit more teeth, until -- “BUNNY. OW.”  
  
Barnaby abruptly sat back on Kotetsu’s lap, jerking his head up to meet his partner’s eyes as the older man’s arm flew up to rub at his neck.  
  
“That hurt! What is with you and the biti-- is there a mark there?!” Kotetsu demanded, frowning down and rubbing more furiously, and Barnaby flushed bright red, dipping his head with the hope that the resulting cascade of blonde curls and the angle of his glasses lenses would keep his expression from view.  But looking down away from Kotetsu’s face just drew his attention to the spot in question.  There, where neck joined shoulder, a small mark was indeed starting to purple slightly against Kotetsu’s tanned skin, just out of Kotetsu’s range of vision.    
It just made Barnaby flush harder.    
 He’d thought that. He. It was supposed to be-- watching Kotetsu gasp like that, the curve of his neck exposed he’d just wanted to -- but now it wasn’t hot at all just awkward and Kotetsu looked upset and --  
“I’ll-- I--” he stuttered, shifting his weight further away from where he had been half-draped over his partner, trying to extricate himself from their tangled position on Kotetsu’s couch, but Kotetsu put a hand on his shoulder before he could escape.  
“Hey--” he sounded concerned for a moment, but then seemed to get quickly distracted again by his own bemusement, hand still at his neck.  “Heheh. Can’t remember the last time I’ve had a hickey to cover up.”  
  
_Hickey._ Even the word sounded embarrassing and immature.    
  
“Is there a reason you’re keeping me here, Old Man?” Barnaby sniped, moving again to try to get up.  
  
"It's not like it was all bad." Kotetsu grinned at Barnaby's glower, leaning closer. "In fact there are a few things I'd like to resume..." He brought his other hand to Barnaby's hair, only to be swatted gently away. "Bunnyyyy,” Kotetsu whined, managing to tangle a couple fingers into Barnaby’s curls. “come on don’t be like thatttt”  
Still Barnaby avoided eye contact, and Kotetsu caressed a comforting thumb over his cheek.  
 “No seriously Bunny it's fine. Just, lay off the teeth some? ‘M not that into it."  
“Fine.”  
  
Kotetsu pulled Barnaby back in for a kiss.  Barnaby broke away again, but only to reach over and set his glasses on Kotetsu’s coffee table, before bringing his lips to Kotetsu’s. He focused the rest of his attention on the buttons of Kotetsu’s shirt.  
After several open mouthed kisses, Kotetsu seemed to decide it was his turn and began  kissing his way down Barnaby’s jawline. Barnaby enjoyed the sensation of his partner’s rough stubble brushing against the sensitive skin of his neck as Kotetsu caressed his abs, hand pushing up the hem of his t-shirt.  
Until "How would you feel about --aah-- biting me?" Barnaby gasped, and felt Kotetsu pull away. He cracked an eye open cautiously, bracing himself for whatever he'd see on his partner's face.  
Kotetsu was frowning slightly down at him.  
"You heard me," Barnaby repeated with a slight eye roll.  
"Heh so it's like that huh?"  
"Like wh-" but the indignant question was cut off as Kotetsu started to suck and nip at a spot on his neck "h-harder"  
For someone "not really into it", Kotetsu seemed to take to the task of marking up his partner's neck with great fervor.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Handsome! It looks like someone was trying to strangle you!" Nathan exclaimed the next day as he came into the locker room, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.  
  
"I can assure you that did not happen," Barnaby deadpanned, stalking quickly away to scowl into the mirror inside his locker door.  
  
Sure enough, during his workout he'd sweated off the concealer he'd applied that morning, and the high necked dry-fit top he'd chosen to wear to the gym was doing its best, but still could not quite hide the patchwork of bruises peeking out on both sides of his neck.  He mentally damned Kotetsu’s usual uniform of collared shirts and ties.  Though Kotetsu’s lovebite was what had started it all, it was Barnaby who didn’t own anything he could wear for a regular day at the office would effectively cover his neck without looking out of character.    
After a shower he could reapply the makeup and style his hair close to his neck, and in his armored suit and helmet it would be a non issue. But next time he'd have to talk to Kotetsu about showing some restraint... At least, above the neck.


End file.
